The invention relates to an apparatus for stacking small goods, particularly small packages, in a container.
Such devices are known in which the small goods to be stacked are tipped over into a receiving container. The goods here move over a sloped surface or are conducted into the receiving container by means of a tiltable bowl.
These prior art devices have the drawback that proper stacking in the container and thus good space utilization of the container is not provided.